NCIS agents get bored
by Newbuddingrose
Summary: the agents get put on a suspension. what happens when the get bored? McAbby and Tiva, later on.
1. Finding out

15:53

Tony came in late to work with a large smile on his face. Ever since he had broken up with jeanne he had been down. He sat at his desk and noticed Ziva playing with her knife, a hobby that she enjoyed. Mcgee was also at his desk, drinking his coffee.

"you're late, tony," Ziva said, not looking up from her knife.

 "You know people like me have a life, Ze-vah." his smile turning into a small frown.

 "Aww did I ruin your good mood?" she said looking up and smiling at the satisfaction of making him upset.

 " you know tha-" tony was cut off by gibbs giving his his famous head-slap. "Nice to see you to boss."

 "you're late" he said setting his coffee on his desk.

"Sorry boss wont happen again" he said going to his desk and sticking his tongue out at Ziva. She smiled and went back to playing with her knife.

 "I got to go see the director"

 "Boss how come we don't have a case its been 3 days and I for one am getting bored" Tony said sitting on Mcgee's desk, taking a mini blueberry muffin.

"hey th-thats mine!" he said.

 "ah, get over it probie." he said with his moth half full.

 "Why do you think I'm visiting her?" gibbs said leaving.

 "You can have mine," Ziva said to mcgee

 "Ah good Ziva, you're learning the important lesson called sharing" Tony said giving a small clap, receiving a small glare from her. "oh yeah, Ziva you know that new boyfriend you have"

Ziva gave him a interested look with a slight glare in it. "what about it?"

"well I told him about my whole life about me and my girlfriend in high school. Well...now he is repaying me, naughty naughty" he said heading for the elevator

"Get back here!" She said jumping over her desk and jumping on Tony's back "I swear if you ever tell any one about that I will....." after she said that started yelling in hebrew. Agent lee looked at the two agents fighting with wide eyes. Then Ziva got off of him and kicked him in the butt. 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Jen come on why don't we have a case?!" Gibbs shouted

"Because the last time you had a case you shot the witness, the 'only' witness that was linking him to commander Ronald's death." She said keeping her cool.

"He pulled a gun on Tony, and you got to admit he was dam annoying!" he retorted.

"I don't care, I am putting your team on a 1 week suspension"she said ending the conversation.


	2. Day one

00:33

Ziva sat at her desk filling out a stack of paperwork. "Goodness, I can not take this. I've already got a callus from writing so much." she said rubbing her sore finger.

"It cant be that bad, we just started" then Tony looked like something just hit him. "Thats right we just started, this could be a long week."

"Get over it DiNizzo, the director wont budge, I even tried my charm," Gibbs said sarcastically, and added a small chuckle.

"Ooh that had to be interesting," abby said coming around and hugging her farting hippo.

"Abby you're out of your lab." Mcgee said looking up from work.

"Yeah I found a dead mouse. Well actually I dint find it it was more like Bert found it, even though its impossible for him to tell me, but-" Abby was cut off at the sight of a very annoyed team. "Yeah you get it."

Ziva looked at her stack of paperwork, then to the small stack that she made. "I'm going to go get some tea, anyone want anything?" she asked.

"Yeah get my black coffee." he said.

"you will be happy if I get you a cup of hot water." Ziva said to Tony

"I'll take a cup of hot water." McGee said, not know that he would just make the tension worse.

"Gibbs you want any thing?" Ziva asked not seeing a cup on his desk.

"Yeah, sure black, Jamaican roast" Gibbs said, not looking up from his work.

"Well I'm off. See you later umm.. what is that that has the big umm jaws that could snap anything in half?" ZIva said confused.

"Alligator!" Tony, Mcgee, Gibbs, and abby said in unison.

"Gees," Ziva said eagerly to get out of that space that she saw every day. She new she would see it for the next week with out any thing to really do, pertaining to cases.

________time pass__________

"I'm back," Ziva said. She held a Coffee tray in her hands with 4 cups in her hand, and a small bag.

"Hear you go Abby" she said handing her a powdered donut.

"Aww, I dint even ask and yet you knew that I was going to continue my sugar high, from yesterday. Oh my goodness Ziva that is so sweet." abby said hugging her then getting a slightly guilty look on her face. "Umm I'm going to umm see if my lab is cleared." Abby said a bit rushed.

"Mcgee, here you go. A-anddd hey were did Gibbs go?" She asked looking at his empty desk.

"Oh he had to get some air, tony was driving his coo coo." McGee said taking the dring from her. As Ziva passed by Tony's desk she gave him a kid cup sized apple juice,

"Hey, I asked for a black coffee." Tony complained as he looked at the small cup.

"For the big boy" she said with a childish grin. As she sat down the chair crumbled under her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was under then looked at a round cake. She could tell it was home made, but it was under her and on her kaki pants.

"Well its good I decided to save that" she said as she got up. Tony busted up laughing as he saw the frosting plain as day on her pants, then quieted as she came up to him. The look on her face was calm, and her hands were behind her back. She took what was behind her back, a pie, and piled it on his head. She laughed as a apple fell down forehead and off of his nose. Then she went back to her chair and tried to fix it. Gibbs walked past her, and looked at the frosting and the dismembered chair.

"Good grief, I leave for less than 30 minuets Ziva's got what is that frosting on her butt. And DiNozzo you got pie on your head." Gibbs said a bit frustrated. "I feel like a dad that just caught his teenager having a party"

"He started it," Ziva stated pointing to Tony

"Is that true, DiNozzo?" He asked even though he new it was true.

"She w-was asking for it." Tony said.

"Well since I seem to be playing father its time for a 'time out'." he said taking Tony and Ziva to a wall. "Now put you nose on the wall you talk, groan or try to tell me you're there I will make sure you are doing, Mine and McGee's paperwork."

____Time Pass_____

Tony and Ziva sat at there desk, filling out there paper work.

"Thank God!!" Ziva yelled as the clock struck 7:30. "I am out of here." she said getting her stuff.

"Yeah, see you later Frosting-butt" tony said packing his things and getting ready to head out.

"Same to you Apple head." she laughed


	3. Day 2

14:58

"I am done!!" Ziva said then got her gun out. "Mommy is so sorry for promising she wouldn't look at you till she was done."

"Wow talking to you guns?" Tony said walking over to her desk. "So what are you going to do now that you are done and have 5 more days to go?" he asked, not really caring just wanting an excuse to get away from his desk.

"Well I have a few things in mind," she said with a chuckle..

"Get back to work DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes boss. Hey I was thinking if we all got our paper work done we all could go for a training session." Tony said trying to start a conversation.

"Its fine with me as long as every one is done the director is already gettin ready to kick my ass I don't want to tempt her anymore." Gibbs said sipping his coffee.

"Well tony you're the only one with paperwork and I would get on it if you want that session," McGee said typing on his computer.

"Thanks McGeek, you're so kind to point that out," Tony said slouching in his chair.

"I'll finish the paperwork later its just writing up a few crashes and an arrest." He said rushing another document.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled to startle him, and as planed it worked... Tony's pen swerved off of the page.

"Yes, Ze-Vah?" He asked glaring at her.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say that you to my advice a decided to shave a little" Ziva said almost laughing.

"heheh" Tony fake laughed then got a new paper out.

"Hey can I go down to inform Abby about the training session." McGee offered, starting to get bored.

"Go ahead, as long as you paperwork is done I don't care." Gibbs said clicking some keys on his computer.

McGee went to Abby's lab, She sat in her chair spinning it to make herself dizzy.

"Umm, Abby?" McGee said as he went toward the chair. Abby stumbled out of her chair toward McGee, stumbling across her feet.

"Hi McGee," Abby said with a sickly sound. "Oh god I think I'm going to throw up"

"wow there sit down" he put in the chair and brought her there caf-pow that was on the table.

"Thanks" She said taking a long sip.

"Are you okay?" he said getting a little closer

"I'm fine. I love it when you get all worried it totally gets me hot," She said planting a small kiss on his lips. McGee had a slight confusion but fallowed his in-stinks and kissed her back, lightly.

"Umm, Gibbs t-told me to tell you that the squad has a training session." McGee said, stepping back. Mcgee Really liked her, but dint know how to tell her.

"Awesome we all cloud have life the BIGGEST game off hide-n-seek" She said excitedly.

"I'll run the idea by them."

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"I finished," Tony said throwing a paper ball at her. Ziva looked up from her gun, and sent Tony a small glare.

"May I help you special Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva said going to his desk.

"No I just wanted to tell you that I won the bet." He said smiling.

"Fine" Ziva said handing him a 10 dollar bill. "I dint think you would finnish that quickly."

"Why not?" he ask some what offended.

"You tend to act more you IQ, not your age."

Tony frowned, "how do you know what my IQ is?"

"I just know these thing" Ziva said.

"I can't wait to kick you ass during that session."

"You Really think you can kick my ass?" Ziva asked almost laughing.

"Yeah, your pride gets in the way off you thinking. You are not as strong as you think" Tony said showing off his mussels. Ziva poked him in the stomach and flicked him in the head. tony crunched forward to block the little poke, but was to late, then she went back to her desk.

"Okay get ready to head out. I've informed the director and some other field agents who asked if they could join in," Gibbs said getting the keys for his car.  

"Cool, I'm Driving" Ziva said smiling.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Abby, McGee, palmer, and Michele stood at the beginning of a forrest. Abby stood explaining the rules for the game.

"Okay, shooting or stabbing anyone," Ziva snapped her fingers in disappointment, she wanted to use her teaser on Tony. "Obviously thats a givin , but some of us may find the use for them f they are not aware for the rules, I'm not saying that someone would in particular, just saying so nobody gets sued. Because if any-"

"Abbs!!" They all said in unison.

"sorry, moving on. The counter will count to one hundred by Mississippi's. The base it that big tree that McGee marked with the crime seen tape, we found a dead possum there. Other than that its a free-for-all!" Abby said almost jumping "Now everyone put your right foot in." Everyone looked at Abby strangely and put there foot in.

"Doggy, Doggy, Woof, Woof, step right out. Michele, take your foot out." Abby did that until the last foot, which happened to be Palmer.

"Okay jimmy, you're up. Go to the tree and count." abby said running off into the small forest, fallowed by everyone else.

----6 min later-------

Ziva sat in a tree crouched together she dint mind, it some what reminded her of her training missions in Israel. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "WHA?-" she shouted as she fell backward, she thought quick and caught her knee's on the branch.

"Yes" she said sharply through the phone.

"Wow, quick thinking" tony said through the phone. Ziva annoyed hung up then jumped to a different sturdy branch. as she caught her breath the saw tony casually walking around, she smiled and jumped on his back from a safe distance, to make sure she dint break any of hiss bones.

"Ahh shit" Tony said as he went down. "Its funny, I remember the last time you jumped on my back, and kicked me in the ass. If I recall right, I still have a bruise on it.

"Aww you'll live my little hairy, and now bruised butt." Ziva said laughing. Then let tony get up.

"hey what do you say want to race?"

"Sure first one to the tree wins,"

"I'll start, Get ready, get set,"

"GO" Ziva yelled as she took off, with a head start. Tony was heavy on her trail. He fallowed her through the forest till he saw the tree then picked up speed and jumped on Ziva's back.

"Oh god," she said almost face planting.

"Ah." he said as she turned around, trying to get out of his grasp. Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer looked deep in her eyes, then brushed his lips across hers. To his surprise she returned the kiss, the to agents went on deepening the it.

Abby ran toward the tree then noticed the to agents that were locked in a ferrous kiss. "I knew it was a matter of time" she said in a very giggly way.

"I've got to say the same thing between you and McGee" Tony said a bit embarrassed that he went as far to kiss Ziva.

"Oh come on like the weird person we see in the office we see everyday." Abby said helping Ziva off the ground and heading toward the tree.

"You mean the one that hands out the donuts?" Ziva said.

"Yeah" Abby replied and started to walk backwards.

"The only reason he knows it because the elevator door opened when you guys were making-out" tony said "hey you might want to-" he was cut of by Abby falling from walking into a tree. Tony helped her up.

"Are you okay" Ziva and tony asked as they helped her back and sat her on the trunk of the safe tree.

"What took you so long" Gibbs asked as everyone else looked at them.

_________________________________________________________________________

You guys are wonderful thanks for all the reviews! Keep it coming!

Hey, I also need some idea's for some more hummer happenings, I'm running up empty.

Yes!! TIVA and McAbby!! I couldn't help myself. ^__^

I appolgize, it was late getting this up so my punctionation is rather crappy.


End file.
